07ghostfandomcom-20200214-history
Kuroyuri
SPOILERS AHEAD! READ AT YOUR OWN RISK! First, let´s go with the name, they, them and their, like two people in one body when describing this character. (Since the gender is unknown) Kuroyuri is a secondary antagonist of the 07 ghost series. They are the youngest of Ayanami's subordinates, holding the rank of lieutenant colonel (commander), and is a member of The Black Hawks, being a powerful Warsfeil. Kuroyuri is easily recognized by their short height, long, plaited hair, and eye patch. Despite their innocent appearance, Kuroyuri has been shown to make a hobby of killing people, as seen when they sit on a pile of corpses whose bodies their black magic had mutilated. Kuroyuri is fanatically devoted to Ayanami and hates the Seven Ghosts, particularly Frau because he possesses Verloren's scythe. Etymology In Japanese, kuro means black and yuri means lily. Kuro is a boy's name, and Yuri is feminine. Applying to their androgynous nature. The lily is also sometimes seen as a symbol of death, and in Western tradition, black is the colour of death. This could allude to Kuroyuri's murderous nature. In Russia, Yuri is a common masculine given name and the Russian equivalent of the English name 'George'. Appearance Physical appearance KuroyuriCharacterSketch.png|Kuroyuri's character design. KuroyuriColour.png|Kuroyuri in colour. KuroyuriSketch2.png KuroyuriFace.png|Kuroyuri's expressions. Kuroyuri has a small, petite build and the age is unknown but estimated to be between 13 and 16. they are the second smallest character in the 07-ghost series at a height of 145 cm and weighs 37 kg. Kuroyuri´s blood type is A. Kuroyuri has slightly rosy skin, a round, childlike face with large, pink eyes, a small nose, a small mouth with thin lips, and long pink hair that reaches their mid-back, tied in a plait. Kuroyuri's fringe is parted slightly towards the left, and the bangs almost obscure their right eye. The left bang is tied back with a small skull-shaped clip. Kuroyuri wears a black eye patch over the right eye; it is unknown if it's because that eye is lost or if it's due to other reasons. Gender Kuroyuri's gender has not been revealed by the author. It appears that not even their fellow Black Hawks know Kuroyuri's gender.An omake in volume 7 shows Black Hawks Hyuuga and Konatsu doing interviews where they question Kuroyuri on their gender. Konatsu asks Kuroyuri if they are a boy or a girl, and to this Kuroyuri replies: 'It's a secret'. When Hyuuga presses them for an answer, Kuroyuri says: 'Do you want to die?' Kuroyuri uses 'boku' to refer to themselves. "Boku" is a Japanese pronoun used by boys or young males, but some girls also like using it. Evidence for Kuroyuri being a boy includes a man referring to them as a 'little girl', and they angrily replied 'I'm not a little girl.' Drama CD: the love letter that God receives, track 5. However, this could mean they are not a 'little' girl (meaning that they think of themselves as a big girl/boy). In an English translation of Platonic cafe, Kuroyuri complains: 'Haruse must think I'm a girl'; however, in the Chinese translation of the same chapter, what Kuroyuri says is "Haruse must think I'm effeminate". Labrador once refers to Kuroyuri as 'that boy', however Labrador could be making an assumption on Kuroyuri's gender, based on their androgynous appearance and the relative rarity of female military personnel. Clothing Kuroyuri usually wears their standard Black Hawks uniform. It consists of a black, or possibly dark blue, overcoat that goes down to the ankles with golden trimmings on the chest, neck guard and sleeve cuffs. Similar to their team mates, Kuroyuri wears black trousers, a pair of black, buckled boots that go up to the knees, and a pair of white gloves. It is possible that Kuroyuri wears a plain white shirt under the overcoat, as Mikage was shown wearing one when in the military garb. Like the other Black Hawks, their uniform has a small half mantle hanging off the left shoulder emblazoned with the Barsburg military insignia and a golden shoulder board on the right shoulder. When Kuroyuri infiltrated the Church, they wore an acolytes' uniform, consisting of a long, white robe down to the ankles, having two slits, going from the bottom of the robe to the hips, at each side of the body, and long, white sleeves with large, dark blue sleeve cuffs. Down the back of the robe is a criss-cross stitching like that of a corset with dark blue thread. A small, white poncho (mid-back length) with a high collar and dark blue around the edges is worn over the robe, and the exam badge is worn at the front of the collar. Acolytes wear dark blue trousers and knee-length brown boots. KuroyuriUniform.png|Kuroyuri in their military uniform. 461237.jpg|Kuroyuri wearing the acolytes uniform. Personality Kuroyuri has a vicious streak that belies someone who looks so small, young and innocent. They have a strong belief that those who break the law need to be punished severely, and has a cat like habit of toying with their enemies similar to how a child plays with dolls. They like to be around the few people they like but has little patience for everyone else, and being in the company of those they don't like excites their aggressive tendencies.Kuroyuri expresses a desire to kill Shuri Oak. Kuroyuri also exhibits a steely determination and ruthlessness when doing something, and does not give up easily, adopting this trait after surviving from an incident in their childhood and becoming a person 'who refuses to die'. Similarly, Kuroyuri sees human life as having little value, especially the lives of criminals, and will kill, or attack, those who annoy them. Due to their youth, Kuroyuri often naively says things that might upset some people if said to their faces,Drama CD 2: the day of retribution, Kuroyuri said he/she didn't see why Chairman Miroku is having a birthday party because he is old and will die soon anyway. and often doesn't understand the implications of what they are saying. They speak their mind, regardless of consequence, and will retaliate if confronted by friend or foe alike.Drama CD 1, Kuroyuri argues with the two men who wanted to kill Ayanami because they called her a "brat". They also have a childlike tendency to be easily amused by trivial things, enjoys being carried on people's shoulders, and finds it funny when their team mates toy with their victims like they do. Kuroyuri has a passion for cooking (possibly inspired by Haruse), yet the food they makes is inedible and foul enough to cause anyone who eats it to faint. Despite this they becomes upset when their team mates refuse to eat it. Kuroyuri's bad cooking is explained as they has no sense of taste. When team-mates express no desire to eat their food, Kuroyuri will force them to. Despite their formidable fighting ability, Kuroyuri is still a small child and as a result is easily upset when things do not go their way, usually crying or sulking even on missons. In the side chapters, it's shown that they also have a tendency to throw angry tantrums and lash out at team mates when they annoy them, Hyuuga usually being the only one that does annoy them. Kuroyuri is very possessive of those they like and is easily upset when they are injured. Like any other young child, Kuroyuri needs more hours of sleep than their older team mates, so they are more often than not found sleeping in the arms of their Begleiter. Kuroyuri is also a very heavy sleeper, and does not wake up when the people around them are shouting at each other, or fighting with each other. Relationships Superiors Ayanami Kuroyuri is fanatical about Ayanami, will do anything to protect him, and holds a great level of respect towards him. Kuroyuri was very upset, even offended, when they saw Frau using Ayanami's scythe. Ayanami is something of a parental figure to Kuroyuri, and comforts them when they cry. When Ayanami became injured, Kuroyuri was worried about him and was delighted to see him well again, offering him the jam they made for him. Kuroyuri also considers Ayanami to be something of a Prince to them, and may have a small crush on him, as when Haruse talked about a Prince, Kuroyuri blushed and asked him 'How can I kiss Ayanami-sama?' Peers Haruse In the side chapter Platonic cafe, Kuroyuri was shown first meeting Haruse when they were trying to press a button on a vending machine, but was too small to reach the one they wanted. Haruse saw Kuroyuri struggling and helped them, but Kuroyuri became embarrassed at needing help, and ran off. Haruse became Kuroyuri's Begleiter after saying that he didn't mind that Kuroyuri was a Black Hawk or that they were a Warsfeil, and was still kind to them. As a result of this, the bond between the two is very strong. Haruse acts like a caring older brother to Kuroyuri, giving them hugs when they are upset, and his main role as their Begleiter seems to be carrying Kuroyuri around as they sleep. Kuroyuri cares for Haruse very much, they were distraught when Haruse was injured, so much that they contemplated suicide, and goes to visit him often. After Haruse was unable to carry out missions with the rest of the Black Hawks, Kuroyuri often commented that they missed him. They cried out of happiness when Castor 'fixed' Haruse. A romantic relationship between Kuroyuri and Haruse is vaguely hinted at, but remains open to interpretation. Hyuuga Kuroyuri often bullies Hyuuga into doing what they want him to do, such as forcing him to eat their cooking. However they have been shown to get along most of the time, when Hyuuga is not annoying them, as they behave in a similar way; both enjoying toying with their victims. Kuroyuri has been shown to enjoy watching Hyuuga fight because of this. However whenever Hyuuga irritates Kuroyuri, they often resort to violence (Hyuuga being the only Black Hawk that they hit) and they also insult Hyuuga quite a lot, often calling him an 'idiot'. Konatsu They gets along well with Konatsu. They have similar tastes (an omake showing that Konatsu is the only one who enjoys Kuroyuri's horrible cooking; and in the first drama CD, among Konatsu's snacks, Kuroyuri's favorite is the vinegar seaweed flavored chocolates, prompting Hyuuga to comment that both of them have strange tastes). They are also the two youngest members in the Black Hawks. Shuri They despise Shuri and often asks the other Black Hawks if they can kill Shuri, once even referring to Shuri as 'it', as if Shuri were an object and not a person. Teito Klein Earlier in the series, Kuroyuri appeared to have a low opinion of Teito, speculating that the Eye of Mikhail left Teito because he was weak. They also had no hesitation attacking Teito under Ayanami's orders. However , after Teito was brainwashed and joined the Black Hawks , it seems that Kuroyuri has no personal dislike for him and actually seems to get along well with him . In chapter 71, they greet Teito happily when he wakes up in the hospital, cheerfully telling him that he's "unexpectedly clumsy" for hitting his head during a mission, which is the lie that the Black Hawks tell Teito as an explanation for how he forgot two months worth of his memories (in truth Ayanami sealed the memories). They also inform Teito of his new position as Ayanami's Begleiter, and is shocked when he doesn't remember who Ayanami is, shouting at him for needing to ask who Ayanami is. In chapter 74, Kuroyuri were seen helping Teito and Konatsu with their paper work, showing that they don't mind spending time working with Teito. Enemies Frau Kuroyuri hates and fiercely resents Frau for wielding Verloren's scythe. Due to Frau's unwillingness to hurt children, he has never attacked or injured Kuroyuri, but Kuroyuri is violent in their interactions with Frau, and once framed Frau for being a Warsfeil, then tried to kill him. Despite his reluctance to physically harm Kuroyuri, Frau did once become angry at them for trying to harm Teito, and warned Kuroyuri not to "lay a single finger" on Teito. Castor Kuroyuri appears to hate Castor as much as they hates Frau. The first time Castor and Kuroyuri interacted, they fought hard against each other, neither hesitating to seriously injure the other. However, later in the series, Castor tied Kuroyuri's and Haruse's souls together, and when Castor and Labrador escaped their prison, Castor did not attack Kuroyuri. Labrador Kuroyuri and Labrador seem to hold no respect for each other, referring to each other as 'flower guy' and 'that boy'. Labrador also once severely weakened Haruse, Kuroyuri's important person. However, Labrador advised Kuroyuri to evacuate when Pandora's Box was unsealed, implying that Labrador does not dislike Kuroyuri enough to want to see them die. Mikhail Mikhail apparently dislikes Kuroyuri, once attacking them. Kuroyuri appears to possess some knowledge of the Eye of Mikhail, as they once remarked that the Eye probably left Teito because he was weak. Abilities and Attributes Being a Black Hawk, Kuroyuri is a Warsfeil, and appears to be the third most powerful Warsfeil in the Black Hawks, after Ayanami and Hyuuga. Zaiphon: Attacking Zaiphon: Kuroyuri has an attacking Zaiphon, which manifests itself as a tornado of letters that explodes upon impact. Hand-to-hand combat Kuroyuri normally attacks opponents using a Wars. This mostly manifests itself as a black, sludge ball that Kuroyuri throws at enemies, or appears as shadow-like tendrils that gradually weaken anyone in their presence (as shown during their fight with Frau). Kuroyuri has also been seen wielding a very large sword, despite their small size, and is very skilled at using it, shown when they fights Castor. It can be assumed that they are very strong, as it would take considerable strength to be able to swing their weapon around. Kuroyuri also uses a Warsfeil Dagger, although they don't need to. History Early childhood Kuroyuri was born a Warsfeil. When they were younger, someone poisoned their food, which resulted in Kuroyuri losing their sense of taste. Joining the Black Hawks At some point after the Raggs War, Kuroyuri joined the Black Hawks. Appearances Manga synopsis Begleiter exam Kuroyuri is first seen entering the observation room for the Barsburg Empire army exam along with Ayanami and the other Black Hawks. A meeting about the Eye Kuroyuri along with the other members of the Black Hawks are later seen in a meeting with other high-ranking officers who are discussing the escaped fugitive, Teito Klein. Whereas the other Black Hawks all come up with their own theories why Teito escaped, Kuroyuri only manages a snore- having fallen asleep during the meeting and having to be carried out by their Begleiter, Haruse. Wars Attacks Kuroyuri, and their begleiter Haruse are sent on a mission to infiltrate the Barsburg Church after it is revealed that Teito holds the Eye of Mikhail. Their superior, Ayanami, believed that the only way to avoid another war like the Raggs War is if the Barsburg empire is in possession of both eyes - so the Church is unable to use one of the Eyes as a weapon against them. Kuroyuri is sent to the Church by Ayanami - who possesses half their soul so he is able to communicate telepathically with Kuroyuri whilst they are on the mission. Kuroyuri controls the Wars that hijacked Aldo's body, and attacks Teito Klein and Hakuren Oak as they walk back to their rooms. It lunges for Teito, but Hakuren takes the blow instead. It follows the two as they fall from the window, but is cut down by Frau before it can reach them. As Frau attacks Kuroyuri and Haruse, they teleport to safety. Frau's arrest Kuroyuri finds a group of criminals within the Church. However Frau notices Kuroyuri's presence in the Church and quickly finds them. Kuroyuri is found in a dungeon where they have mutilated the criminals that have sought refuge in the Church. While Frau is enraged that they hurt them Kuroyuri says that criminals like them don't deserve refuge and instead should be punished because of their crimes. As Frau draws his scythe, Kuroyuri is furious but before they can fight, they are told to retreat by Ayanami. Kuroyuri then disappears, making it seem as if Frau mutilated the criminals, and Frau is promptly arrested. Following Frau's arrest, Kuroyuri is then shown still on the Church grounds, sitting on a ledge with Haruse behind them. Kuroyuri contacts Ayanami, who is in a meeting about Antwort threatening the Barsburg empire, and reveals that Frau being imprisoned was part of a plan. Kuroyuri then begins to cry to Ayanami, telling him that they are so sad to see his master's precious scythe being tainted by Frau. Ayanami comforts Kuroyuri and they promise that they will capture the Eye of Mikhail for the military. Dan just Fight with Castor For the next part of the mission, Kuroyuri infiltrates the Church again, this time to attack Frau while he is in his cell. Kuroyuri summons a Wars but Frau is revealed to be a doll made by Castor. Kuroyuri is then confronted by Castor, who fights and ensnares the Black Hawk with his ghost strings. Castor knows that Ayanami holds half a soul and if Kuroyuri received an injury Ayanami will suffer the pain of it too. Castor uses this to interrogate and torture Ayanami and demands information from him. Kuroyuri begs their superior to release their soul so Ayanami does not have to endure the same pain that they do. Ayanami refuses to leave them like this and manages to snap the Ghost strings holding them and fires a Wars at Castor, which sends them (Castor and Kuroyuri) both hurtling in opposite directions. Haruse catches Kuroyuri and they both escape. The two of them sit on a ledge to recover from the fights and Kuroyuri begins to get upset, blaming themself for Ayanami's injury, prompting Haruse to comfort them. When Kuroyuri becomes alarmed at Haruse's injury, Haruse reassures them his health is fine. However, Kuroyuri donates some of their blood to help him. Capturing the Eye of Mikhail Kuroyuri and Haruse then confront Hakuren and Teito. Kuroyuri manipulates the Wars within the Eye of Mikhail inside Teito Klein and uses it to teleport him to the roof where they expect to regroup with the rest of The Black Hawks. Kuroyuri is surprised to find Hakuren Oak had been teleported too- but decides to take both to the Ribidzile. Haruse notices when Hakuren wakes up and blocks one of Hakuren's attack. The blow misses but Hakuren destroys some of the Hawkzile- resulting in the unconscious Teito being thrown overboard. Hakuren dives after him, and both are saved by Frau and the Eye of Mikhail is released. Once Hyuuga intervenes and separates Teito Klein and Frau, Haruse and Kuroyuri pursue the falling Mikhail. Mikhail prepares to attack Kuroyuri but they are pushed out of the way by Haruse who restrains Mikhail using the Wars. Ayanami demands Haruse switch places with him but Haruse refuses, knowing he is being sapped of power by Labrador's flowers. Kuroyuri can only watch as Haruse successfully separates the Eye from Teito but loses his soul in the process, and the resulting explosion destroys a large portion of the ground below. The Black Hawks leave with the Eye but Haruse is rendered comatose. Antwort The Black Hawks prepare to enter Antwort's airspace. Just then, Shuri Oak appears, having been earlier brought aboard by Hyuuga, and loudly complains that the ship is "smaller than Papa's" but "suitable". Shuri introduces himself as Ayanami's begleiter, and when Hyuuga questions Shuri, Shuri says Wakaba Oak, Shuri's father and Ayanami's superior, had told him he had been made Ayanami's begleiter. Kuroyuri asks Konatsu Warren if they can kill him, prompting outrage from the human guards, and Konatsu informs him they shouldn't. They look awkwardly away when Hyuuga confesses to bringing him (Shuri) on board- and Hyuuga is punished by Ayanami. Once Ayanami has destroyed the anti-battleship shield protecting the country, and Shuri has been thrown overboard by Hyuuga, the fleet lands on the plaza in front of Antwort's Royal Palace- meaning reinforcements from the coast will be unable to travel to and defend the palace in time. The country's men scramble, revealing that Antwort doesn't actually have the capacity to fend off Warsfeil, as their weapons have no effect against their Zaiphon. Kuroyuri uses their Wars to kill the remaining guards, and Hyuuga kills the infantry inside the palace. Once the battle is over, Kuroyuri comments how much they miss Haruse. Return from Antwort After they return from Antwort, Kuroyuri waits with the rest of the Black Hawks as their leader, Ayanami is in a meeting with Field Marshal Wakaba Oak about the mission's success. When the meeting ends and the two (Ayanami and Wakaba) arrive, a tearful Shuri Oak runs into his father's arms and Wakaba praises and comforts him. When Shuri interrupts Ayanami and his father to loudly proclaim his admiration for Konatsu Warren, the soldier that had saved him during the Antwort War, Kuroyuri asks Hyuuga if they can kill Shuri. Hyuuga doesn't answer, but traps Kuroyuri in a one-armed hug so they cannot make an attempt. They then watch as Hyuuga is forced to restrain Konatsu to stop him from lashing out at Shuri. As the rest of the Black Hawks do their office work, Kuroyuri instead goes to visit Haruse in hospital, and promises him that they will retrieve his missing soul without fail. Later in the series, Kuroyuri and Haruse (who had been revived by Ayanami) guard a prison Castor and Labrador had been trapped in. However, Castor and Labrador manage to escape in manga chapter 93, and an inidignant Kuroyuri shouts after them. Labrador advises them and Haruse to evacuate. The bishops and Black Hawks alike are then distracted by Verloren's Revival, and when Eve appears, they, along with everyone else, look down at the lights shining from within them in shock. After Ayanami's Death At the end of the series, Kuroyuri retires from the Barsburg military and opens a cake shop (which the sweet-toothed Hyuuga wants to visit) with Haruse. Kuroyuri suggests marketing the Blue Sky Sauce, but Haruse seems uncertain about this idea. Quotes *'Do you want to die?' (to Hyuuga, after the latter presses them about their gender) *'Talking about Ayanami-sama spitting you out and such, cease your foolish talk!' (to Castor and Labrador, manga chapter 83) *'Haruse, drink my blood.' (after Haruse starts to lose his life force due to being weakened by Labrador's Wars-eating flowers) *'Teito, you're unexpectedly clumsy, you know?' (talking to Teito after he returns to the military) Trivia *If Kuroyuri is a girl, they would be the only female member of the Black Hawks, as well as the only female Warsfeil seen in the series. *Kuroyuri has invented a sauce they named Blue Sky Sauce, it is unknown how the liquid tastes. In a side chapter in the manga, Haruse's room-mate (a normal human) fainted after having drunken it, and Hyuuga shows a very strong aversion to it, but Kuroyuri is fine after eating their everyday food with this liquid. They have also made a jelly which has the taste of the Blue Sky Sauce for Ayanami, so it seems that Ayanami can also take the taste of this sauce. *Kuroyuri's seiyuu (voice actor), Chiwa Saito, also voices Burupya, the Fyulong reincarnation of Mikage Celestine. *It is unknown why Kuroyuri wears an eyepatch, but considering that someone once poisoned their food, it is possible that the same person, or someone else who hated Kuroyuri for being a Warsfeil, injured their eye. It is also possible that the poison blinded Kuroyuri in that eye. *In the anime, one of Labrador's lines referencing Kuroyuri was translated in some fansubs as saying "that boy," which led some fans to believe Kuroyuri is male. However, in the Japanese Labrador actually uses the gender-neutral phrase "ano ko" (あの子) which thus leaves the matter undecided. *Kuroyuri and Hyuuga are the only Black Hawks whose families remain unknown. 'Extras' related trivia *In the first drama CD, Kuroyuri said that they have fallen in love with someone, but they don't have the courage to confess. *Kuroyuri hates waking up early in the morning.Second drama CD, the day of retribution. *An omake in Manga Vol. 11 shows Kuroyuri has a love for rabbits, as their bed-covers have rabbits on them, and they also sleep with a rabbit plushie. Fanbook/animation book related trivia KuroyuriHaruseFanbook1.png Site Navigation Category:Military members Category:Warsfiel Category:Antagonists Category:Secondary characters Category:Alive Category:Nobility Category:Articles containing spoilers